


Comfortable Dark

by ThePinkEgoBox



Series: Slice Off The Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkEgoBox/pseuds/ThePinkEgoBox
Summary: Yuuri's head is hurting





	

Despite the darkness in the room, the relative quiet of the apartment, Yuuri burrowed further under the blankets of the bed, trying to escape the soft glow filtering in past the curtains. He pushed his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the distant noise of birds and the sounds from the street outside, replacing it with the sound of his own ragged breathing and steady heartbeat. 

A soft click of the bedroom door opening, the light tread of feet, the bed dipped. "Yuuri, zolotse. It's your head again isn't it? Another migraine?" Viktor spoke softly, reaching to pull the covers back from Yuuri's head. 

"It all hurts. The light, the sound, I don't want to move." He complained, grunting lightly as Makkachin nosed at his face, giving him an encouraging lick before both men gently pushed the poodle away, who gave up the direct approach by jumping up onto the bed and curling up against Yuuri and huffed at the both of them, as if to say 'Can't you see that cuddling is required?'. Viktor smiled.

"I'll go get you your medicine, stay there zolotse." 

"Yes, because I'm one foot out the door to go run a marathon right now."

Viktor chuckled from the other room as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. "Careful Yuuri, your snark is showing. Should I call you Yurio?" A groan in response.

"Viktooooor.."

"Yuuuuuuurrrri." Viktor whined back, mimicking as he came back into the bedroom, glass of water and medication in hand. He sat back down on the bed and gently nudged the lump curled under the blankets. Yuuri tossed the covers aside as he struggled to sit up, leaning against Viktor as he took the glass and the pill, swallowing it down with a sip before handing the glass back as he made a face at the bitter taste of the medicine.

"Ick, it always creeps up on you just when you think you've escaped. You would think they could coat it with even a little gelatin, anything." Yuuri shook his head, as if it would dislodge the chalky bitterness, taking the glass once more. A larger swallow and another pained face. "Ugh! Why?! Why does it always taste worse?"

Viktor took the glass back, reaching over to set it on the bedside table next to Yuuri's glasses before enveloping him in a gentle hug. "I can fix that." He captured Yuuri's lips with his own, pushing him back down to the bed in the moment that he was caught off guard, before the darker haired man responded and opened up the kiss into something more heated.

Viktor pulled away. "Or not, oh how can you stand that?" Yuuri's laughed as Viktor grabbed for the water glass. 

"I told you."

"Hush." The water glass abandoned once more on the bedside table, Viktor shuffled with the blankets, snuggling down under them against Yuuri, who was now sandwiched between a dozing Makkachin, and Viktor, who was cuddling up against him. His head continued to throb for some time as the medication worked its way through him, but curled up in a loving embrace, he could ignore the pain and relax.

"Ya lyublyu tyebya, Viktor."

"Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> Zolotse - my gold
> 
> Ya lyublyu tyebya - I love you
> 
> Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu - I love you too
> 
> Migraines suck. And the medication is awful.


End file.
